In-ear earphones are often used with portable media devices. Digital portable media devices are practically ubiquitous and many communications devices, such as smartphones, store and play audio content. As such, many people are never without earphones. The earpieces of in-ear earphones are disposed at the ends of right and left earpiece cords. These two cords connect to a plug cord, which connects to a plug that is received by a jack in the portable media player. It can be inconvenient if the two earbud cords become tangled together, and they have to be untangled before the earpieces can be inserted into the ears of the user. In addition, maintaining a position of the earbud cords while the earpieces are in the ears of the user is also desirable, particularly for earphones that include a controller/microphone coupled to one of the earphone cords.